But It's My Birthday
by clomle44
Summary: Smut Request: For the amazing Wordsmith aolurker. NSFW. Really, really NSFW, usual disclaimers apply.


People keep giving me smut requests. So I keep delivering on my smut requests. This one is from AOlurker, queen of all A/O smut.

I was asked to put a blindfold on Olivia. I have done so.

Rated X. NSFW. Beta: The grand Dev.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Alex watched the curve of Olivia's jaw as the brunette drove them through the New York darkness. That was the only way she could think of it, since the proliferation of street lights, lights from buildings and lights from cars meant it was never truly dark in New York. It was late, though, and therefore it was what she thought of as 'New York darkness'.

There were few opportunities for the blonde to admire the woman she loved. Whenever Olivia caught her staring, the brunette would always make her stop, blushing, suddenly insecure. But it was one of Alex's favourite things to do: just watch.

Olivia was beautiful. Alex knew her lover didn't see it, but the fact that the detective made her breath catch nearly every time the ADA saw her was proof enough. In many ways, the blonde couldn't believe that she'd been so privileged as to have been with Olivia for over a year now - coming up on eighteen months, if one was going to be more accurate.

It was Alex's birthday and she'd been utterly touched by how much effort her girlfriend - it still gave her a secret thrill to call the brunette that - had put in to making it a special evening. There had been the candle-lit dinner at Alex's favourite French restaurant. There had been the delightfully sexy black dress that Olivia almost never wore but that made Alex wet in ways she'd never anticipated before. There had been the gorgeous silver bracelet as a gift, one that must have cost a fair chunk of the detective's salary. And now they were going home, together.

Alex shivered slightly at the thought, her eyes running up and down the amazing-looking woman next to her with many thoughts flitting through her mind.

"You're staring," Olivia murmured, amusement tinging her voice though her eyes never left the road.

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring."

"I'd call it staring."

"You're supposed to be watching the road," Alex retorted.

"It'd be easier to watch the road if I didn't feel your eyes on me all the time."

Alex chuckled, but reverted her eyes to the road in front of them, settling instead for sliding her hand over to where Olivia's rested on the gearstick and lacing their fingers together. She still felt a secret thrill every time the warm, soft palm met her own. She'd never been much of a hand-holder, before now.

Of course with Olivia, she just wanted to be touching all the time. The only good thing about that was that it seemed to be mutual.

When the detective pulled into the underground parking of Alex's building, the ADA felt something pull inside of her. She'd spent all night watching Olivia, admiring Olivia, and that always made her a little needy. Besides, it was her birthday and, more importantly, it was Friday night. That meant she could keep Olivia up all night with hot, wet, insistent sex that just wouldn't quit.

She tried not to gasp at the thought.

No-one had ever made her feel like Olivia Benson did. Certainly, no-one had ever made her come like Olivia did, not as hard, not as often and definitely not as intensely.

But she knew that tonight she wanted something a little different, a little bit slower. She wanted that anticipation that made the end so much more amazing.

She couldn't help smile when Olivia insisted on opening her door for her, chivalrous to the very end, and she gladly took the proffered hand as they walked towards the elevator.

"I hope you had a good night," the detective said, a small frisson of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"I had an amazing night." The blonde squeezed the hand she was holding and turned her face to her lover, standing as close as she could without crowding Olivia out. "And it's not over yet."

"No, it's definitely not over yet," the brunette agreed, the old self-assurance and confidence coming back into her voice. It was that same confidence with a very slight edge of aggression that always made Alex want to beg for more.

When it came to sex, they'd found each other to be endlessly compatible. Alex had always had a slight tendency towards being demure and Olivia was always the slightly more controlling of the two, which had worked well between the sheets. That was not to say that they stayed in fixed roles, or weren't versatile, but, on the whole, they didn't stray too far. Alex knew that Olivia's control could only be pushed so far. The brunette obviously had some serious issues there, ones that, even over the last eighteen months, she hadn't been able to let go of. And if she needed control to feel safe, Alex was more than willing to give it to her.

Walking through her apartment door, only letting go of Olivia's hand to slide the key into the lock, felt like some kind of transition to Alex. The lights were off, the city of New York shining through the window leaving ghosts of shadows on the wall behind them.

"Alex…" Olivia's voice was oh-so-soft, oh-so-seductive without intending to be.

The blonde turned, staring up at her lover, almost entranced.

The kiss was soft, almost a brushing of lips, until Olivia moaned softly and Alex felt the sensations spread all the way through her body to her toes. She opened her mouth, granting access, searching for the heat, the sweet taste, the pure sensation that was Olivia Benson.

She was not disappointed when the detective deepened the kiss. For long moments they stood, not quite touching aside from the lips, bodies slowly moving together until Olivia's hand was cupping her neck, pulling her into the kiss. They melded, Alex feeling the heat pooling through her body, centering between her legs and making her moist.

She felt Olivia's hands pull at her dress, bunching it, the need coiling through the detective like a poised snake. If Alex didn't slow this down soon, they'd be on the floor, hard, fast.

It wasn't like that hadn't happened before: desire so great that they couldn't even make it to the bedroom, but that wasn't how the blonde wanted it to go tonight. She pulled back, smiling at Olivia's groan of disappointment. She loved that the brunette wanted her so much. It was powerful. It was even sexier when the brunette tried to pull her back, breath short and shallow.

"Not yet," Alex said, stroking a finger down the detective's cheek. "Not… so fast."

"Slow?" Olivia asked, her eyes bright. "I can do slow."

The next kiss, which the blonde found herself nearly powerless to resist, was indeed slow. It was so slow, so hot, so deep that she could have sworn she was about to melt into the parquet floor. It was only by holding on to the very merest shred of her self-control that she managed not to drag Olivia to that floor at the end of the kiss.

"Fuck," the same brunette uttered thickly.

Alex couldn't help but agree, but it didn't change the fact that she had a very specific scenario in mind and she wasn't about to let the opportunity go. She took another step back, looking up into Olivia's confused expression.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was another moment of confusion, clear on Olivia's face, before she nodded. "Of course."

Alex smiled. "Good."

She left the still-confused-looking brunette standing in the middle of the living room before grabbing one of her elegant mahogany dining room chairs and bringing it back to sit in an open space.

"Sit." She didn't mean it to come out like a command but it almost sounded like one anyway, enough that Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Please?" Alex added.

The brunette sat, looking slightly bemused, staring up at the blonde questioningly and smiling.

"Stay here," Alex said softly. It was half-command, half-plea and she knew Olivia wouldn't deny her. The brunette did, however, reach out and pull Alex back to her, reaching behind and grabbing the blonde's neck, pulling them into a deep, hot, wet kiss.

"Stay with me," Olivia murmured when she pulled back a little. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I just have to get something," Alex said, her breathing uneven. "I'll be right back."

Olivia pouted. "Can I come with you?"

The lawyer shook her head, enticing yet another pout from the seated brunette.

"Please?" Alex asked. "For me? It's my birthday. Just stay here a sec."

Sitting back resigned, Olivia seemed ready to let her go, so she went.

It took very few moments to get what she wanted from her bedroom and she was back in the living room with a beating heart, intense sense of nervousness and an almost overwhelming sense of anticipation. It was the look on Olivia's face that made her uncertain. At first, the brunette's eyes were only focused on Alex, a look of hunger etched into them. Then, however, they drifted down into the items in the blonde's hand and two eyebrows shot up.

Licking her lips, then biting the bottom one in uncertainty, the normally formidable ADA gently knelt in front of her lover, placing her bounty on the floor.

"You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The detective could only nod, as the blonde's hands slid up her knees, keeping the contact tantalising, but not satisfying. When she reached the edge of Olivia's dress, she slid her hands under, just, playing with the brunette's thighs through her stockings.

Trying to mollify her lover's clear uncertainty, Alex leaned forward and snared those lips with her own, keeping the kiss soft and reassuring. When she pulled back, she was happy to see that Olivia's gaze was just a tad unfocused, probably not least due to the fact that Alex's hands were now stroking up and down the side of the brunette's thighs.

The blonde was about to start another kiss when her lover veered her head slightly off to the side, leaning down to whisper in Alex's ear,

"I'll do anything you want. I'm yours."

Alex found the only response she had was a groan. Reaching down, she picked up the first of the items she'd brought from the bedroom. Taking the black silk tie, she laced it gently around one of Olivia's wrists, before guiding the hand gently behind the chair. She could see the detective's eyes widen, before the other hand joined it, ever so gently tied at the wrist.

Deciding that the brunette needed a bit of incentive to go with her sudden position of vulnerability, Alex straddled Olivia's lap, causing a gasp to echo into the night. She ran her fingers down her lover's cheek, stopping only to run a thumb across a full bottom lip before she lowered her mouth.

The kiss was hot, wet and invasive. Mouths opened, Alex dragging her tongue across Olivia's before stroking, tasting, thrusting and dueling. She lifted her hands to dig into brunette strands, freeing her mouth and using her tongue and teeth to harry Olivia's neck until the detective moaned into the air.

She moaned again when Alex climbed off her lap.

Breathing as fast as her lover, the blond reached down for the other item she'd brought out from the bedroom. The soft, silk scarf was completely opaque and Olivia immediately identified its purpose.

"Baby, no, I want to see you."

Alex leaned down, aware that her incredible verbal skills of persuasion were very much needed here.

"I promise, sweetheart, you'll feel everything you need to feel."

Olivia swallowed visibly. "With my hands behind my back?"

Alex fell back on the old standby. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," the brunette avowed without hesitation. "But… if I can't touch you or see you –"

"Trust that I'll make sure you miss out on nothing," the lawyer interrupted. "I promise."

But Olivia still looked uncertain. Alex decided to take a chance.

"Close your eyes," she suggested softly. It was without argument that her lover obeyed.

Leaning down, the blonde brought her face close enough to Olivia's that she knew her warm breath was caressing the brunette, before moving around and finding the perfect shell of an ear. She started slow, flicking with her tongue, caressing the sensitive flesh before building up, taking soft yet unyielding cartilage in her mouth, moving her teeth to the lobe and nipping, before suckling and soothing with her tongue.

She followed it up with the kicker, taking her time to moan in the brunette's ear before whispering, "Do you have any earthly idea how fucking wet I am for you right now?"

"Christ!" Olivia moaned. "Alex!"

"Didn't need your eyes or hands for that," the blonde smirked. And then she added her secret weapon. "Besides… it's my birthday."

"Fine!" Olivia gasped. "Fine! Put the damn blindfold on. Just stop teasing already."

Grinning with her victory, Alex secured the silk scarf around her lover's eyes, adjusting until she was certain the brunette could see nothing.

Then she walked away.

"Fuck, Alex, don't leave me here." Olivia sounded so uncertain it nearly broke the stoic ADA's heart, but she kept moving.

"Trust me, I'll be right back."

True to her word, it took her mere moments to find the CD she wanted, to put it in the stereo and press play. On her way back to Olivia, she reached around and unzipped her dress, pulling the elegant garment over her head and tossing it on the couch.

Clad only in matching black lace bra and underwear, garter and stocking set, she made her way towards the seated, blindfolded brunette. She leaned down, placing a hand either side of Olivia's thighs, on the edge of the chair, nuzzling the detective's neck and then whispering in her ear, "I think you've been so good you deserve something special."

The only response was a whimper, one that made the blonde smile. Turning the music up a touch with her remote, she dropped it next to the chair and straddled the brunette.

What happened next could only be described as the most erotic lap dance that Alex Cabot had ever given in her life, possibly because it was her first. Knowing Olivia couldn't see her, she concentrated on touch, her body arching into Olivia's, then moving away. She let her breasts brush over the brunette's thighs, chest, around to her back.

She ground down, and in, writhing in time to the music and the rapidly increasing pace of her lover's breathing. Reaching behind, Alex unclipped her bra and threw it off, lifting herself to Olivia's mouth and crying out in ecstasy when the brunette opened, suckling the proffered nipple with enthusiasm and talent.

Alex could have sworn that Olivia had to know how wet she was, it had to be rubbing on the brunette's thigh.

It was tempting, so tempting, to rip the restraints off her lover and beg to be taken, but that wasn't how the lawyer wanted it. She had other ideas. She could let herself give in to that urge later.

Instead she lifted herself off the brunette, pulling away, causing all contact to cease and Olivia to moan in displeasure.

"Alex…"

"Shhh…" the blonde whispered, kneeling in front of the chair and bringing her hands up the sides of the brunette's legs. When she got to the edge of the black dress the detective was wearing, she pushed it up, demanding 'lift' when she got to Olivia's hips. With the assistance of her lover, Alex was able to bring the dress all the way up, over the brunettes head and down the back of the chair where it hung on the detective's restrained wrists.

With a flick of her wrist, the blonde had Olivia's restraints undone, the dress off, the brunette's bra off, and the wrists tied back up in a matter of moments. She knew that if Olivia had chosen to at that moment, she could have changed the course of things very easily, and was grateful that the brunette had been so obedient.

To show her thanks she resumed her position straddling the detective, this time pushing down on one lean, brown thigh with soaked panties, making sure that Olivia knew just how turned on Alex felt right now.

She was rewarded with a groan.

Her hands found perfectly sized breasts, cupping them, thumbing the nipples and stroking until she felt Olivia strain under the caress. Dropping her mouth she captured a perfectly rounded, pink nipple in her teeth, worrying it, then soothing with her tongue, repeating the torture until the lover under her cried out with frustration and arousal.

She moved to the other breast.

By the time she was finished, Olivia was flushed, panting and whimpering, words begging Alex falling from her mouth like a litany.

The blonde leaned in, whispering again in her lover's ear. "All in good time baby, all in good time."

"Alex… I don't know how much more I can take…"

"Mmm, as much as I make you take…"

The response was another moan, a jerk of the hips, and Olivia biting her own bottom lip. It was one of the sexiest things Alex Cabot had ever seen.

Truth be told, she didn't know how much more she could take either. Sliding off Olivia's lap she knelt in front of the restrained brunette, her hands on still stockinged knees. She pushed them apart, baring the simple black panties that the detective wore, as soaking as those on the blonde knelt in front of her.

"Fuck," was all Alex could say.

She began biting her way up one thigh, loving the way it quivered under her mouth, until she got within millimeters of the brunettes centre. Instead of giving it attention she licked and bit her way back down the other thigh, using gentle pressure of hands on knees to spread Olivia's legs even wider. When they were exactly where she wanted them, she moved her fingers up to the waistband of Olivia's underwear.

This time she didn't even have to ask the brunette to lift, it happened automatically.

She could see Olivia's arousal. She could sense it's heady scent and her mouth watered at the taste.

"Please," the moan came from above. "Oh god please…"

The detective was very, very turned on. And that made Alex very, very, very turned on indeed. She couldn't believe where they were, that she'd been allowed to do this. Olivia had given her more than she knew with the trust that had been offered. Alex was not about to let her down.

She spread the brunette's knees just a little wider and leaned in.

The first taste was like heaven. It always was. The tangy, sweet yet salty taste of Olivia was clean and intoxicating. Dragging her tongue from the brunette's entrance all the way up to the tense bundle of nerves that was demanding her attention, she couldn't hold back the moan that vibrated straight into her lover's centre.

That made Olivia's hips buck.

Holding hips steady with her hands, Alex settled into an easy rhythm, alternating thrusting her tongue as deeply into the brunette's centre as she could, and flicking over the tip of the needy, straining proclamation of Olivia's need. Knowing that a few strong, rhythmic swipes of her tongue would send the detective over the edge, she held back, never giving enough pressure to get there but pushing the brunette to the very edge.

What came out of Olivia's mouth was like nothing she'd heard before.

"Oh god, please, baby, please, fuck… Alex… jesus… I can't… oh god, I can't take any more. Baby… please… god… please… make me come, jesus, make me come… oh fuck… please…"

They'd had sex that had nearly knocked Alex out in the past, but she'd never had Olivia beg like that.

It was soul defyingly amazing.

And she couldn't deny her lover any longer.

Changing the angle of her tongue, Alex pushed the brunette's legs open as far as they would go and began working as hard as she could. She pushed her tongue up against the detective's clit and began a series of hard, fast, rhythmic strokes that ended when those same thighs she pushed apart convulsed around her head. Olivia arched off the chair, literally screaming Alex's name as she fell apart.

The blonde could have sworn that her lover's orgasm went on for long minutes, as she continued to stroke with her tongue, aware of the brunette's legs around her ears.

Until she heard the crying whimpering from above, a begging of a different kind.

"Oh god, Alex, baby, stop… I can't… I can't take any more… oh god."

One last swipe of the tongue produced yet another set of convulsions but the whimpers Olivia was producing were almost pained now, so Alex extracted herself from tense thighs and resumed her place on the brunette's lap, straddling.

Reaching down she undid the lace tie that restrained wrists, and with another flick of her hand, had the blindfold off in the same instant. Placing her arms around the brunette, the trembling lawyer buried her head in Olivia's neck and gloried in the strong arms that came around to embrace her.

"God," she heard muttered into her shoulder, and tried not to smile.

When Olivia's hand began stroking up and down her back, Alex tried not to shiver. She was so turned on it was almost hurting, but she felt like she had to give the brunette her own time to recover.

So when hands suddenly found the sides of her underwear and tugged, she pulled her head out with some confusion.

"Off," Olivia demanded.

Surprised at the command, Alex obeyed, standing up and shedding the underwear. When she reached for the snaps on her garter however, she found her hands pulled away, and then she was back on Olivia's lap, stradding.

There was no pretense before two fingers buried themselves deep inside her. It didn't matter, she was soaked, but the surprise only added to the jolt of pleasure that ran through her.

She cried out into the air.

Fingers slammed inside her, rough and fast. It took only seconds for Alex to realize that it was exactly how she wanted it. They'd done the teasing, now she just wanted Olivia.

And Olivia she got. The brunette thrust into her, curling fingers and using her other hand to hold the small of Alex's back. With every thrust she pulled the blonde towards her, maximizing the depth and making Alex cry out over and over.

Unable to help herself, the lawyer leaned back into the hand that supported her, relishing the feral growl that fell from her lover's lips. She put one hand on Olivia's shoulder, gripping, another on a knee behind her, and bucked her hips up into the fingers. Impaling herself, she let Olivia fuck her. Everytime she thought it couldn't get more intense it would get just that bit faster, just that bit rougher, and Alex swore she was going to die right then and there, a very happy woman.

It came upon her fast. The thrusting, the curling, the pulling, all serving to drive her insane. When the palm of Olivia's hand began insistently rubbing against her straining pleasure point with every deep thrust, she couldn't hold back.

Within moments she was screaming her orgasm into the empty apartment, aware that she was convulsing around Olivia's fingers and that in all likelihood, the neighbours could hear every sound.

She really didn't care.

Collapsing against the brunette she panted, trying desperately to gain some of the oxygen she'd been missing over the last few minutes. She could feel fingers still buried deep inside her. They weren't moving, they just weren't being removed either.

"Fuck… Olivia," she murmured, for once at a complete loss for words.

"Wrap your legs around me," the brunette replied, her voice tense, hot, needy.

"What?"

"Wrap your legs around me."

Alex followed command, still completely dazzled by her orgasm and essentially putty in Olivia's hands. She moaned, hot and hard, when she felt a strong arm wind around her back and the brunette stood up. The movement caused fingers to flex inside her, another jolt of pleasure spearing through Alex.

She tightened her legs and her arms, clinging as Olivia walked them through the apartment. Their mouths found each other, hot wet kisses that fell apart as they practically ricocheted through the apartment.

At one point Alex found herself up against the wall of the small hall that led to her bedroom, still wrapped around Olivia but whimpering as fingers curled, finding just that spot and making stars appear in front of the blonde's vision. Coupled with the hot, wet, biting kisses that the brunette was now lavering over the lawyers long, white neck, it was nearly enough to make Alex come.

Until Olivia stopped.

They made it to the bedroom. Hell, they even made it to the bed, but as those fingers flexed inside her one more time, hitting just that spot again, Alex came apart. Her second orgasm tore through her, wracking her body with tremors as it was laid back against the comforter.

Olivia's fingers didn't stop, thrusting, curling, prolonging the pleasure until Alex had to physically grasp her lover's wrist and beg for a small break, beg for some recovery.

The dark, aroused heat of Olivia's eyes nearly made her reconsider.

She felt empty, bereft, as the long fingers left her, but more hot, needy, lengthy kisses distracted.

Alex dragged herself up the bed, Olivia following, the brunette lowering her body full length against the blonde and reuniting their lips. Stockings were hastily removed, garters, Alex's bra. Anything that lay between them was gone, naked flesh pressing into heated, naked flesh. Alex's hand slid down, finding the hot, wet curls between Olivia's legs and stroking.

Christ, she was so wet.

Her hand was removed, almost roughly, as the brunette had her own ideas, kissing her way down to one breast and torturing it. By the time she'd finished with both, Alex's nipples were straining and sore, and she could have sworn she was on the very brink of her third climax.

When Olivia's mouth found her centre she knew it wouldn't be long. The talented tongue worked its way around, deliberately skirting the one place that would get the blonde off fast, and instead teasing, torturing.

Alex did not care.

By now she was so aroused she could only lace her fingers through Olivia's hair and hold on for dear life, fingers clenching with each jolt of pleasure that brought her closer to the end.

It was only her trademark iron will that allowed her, so close to the end, to tighten those fingers and drag Olivia up the length of her body, kissing her, tasting her own arousal on those incredible lips.

"God, Alex, why did you stop me," the brunette moaned, "baby…"

The blonde replied by searing them together in yet another kiss, pulling the sweat soaked detective against her and thrusting her tongue into her lover's mouth.

She grasped Olivia's wrist, bringing those talented fingers back to Alex's centre, pushing them, making clear what she wanted.

When they thrust inside her again, the blonde had to actively hold back from climaxing.

She moved her own hand down, claiming Olivia in the same way, glorying in the tight, almost molten folds that immediately clenched around her fingers.

Fuck it felt good. She curled her fingers up, looking for that very same spot in Olivia that the brunette was so good at finding within her. She knew she'd found it when she heard Olivia whimper against her lips, hips grinding.

Together they thrust, Alex holding herself on the very edge, wanting to prolong this. That was, until she could hold back no more. Olivia's fingers hit that spot again and Alex arched, her orgasm just as potent as the first two, if not more so. It wouldn't stop, the waves flying through her until at the end, they were almost enough to make her pass out.

It stole her breath, her words, her ability to beg Olivia to stop, that it was too much. By now the brunette would have almost certainly have noticed by herself but Alex, on the edge of her consciousness, could feel the tight, convulsing orgasm of Olivia clench around her fingers.

Until they both collapsed, fingers slipping out, breath harsh, edge of consciousness, desperately sated against each other.

It took whole minutes to recover, for Olivia to be able to drag herself into a normal position on the bed, Alex's head tucked up under her chin, arms cradling the blonde.

When she could finally muster the energy, Alex sighed happily. Sometimes she wasn't sure what was better, the mind-blowing sex or the incredibly tender cuddling that followed. If she had to admit it, she'd say she couldn't decide, because in some ways she was very much a girl and very much needed to be cuddled after sex.

She loved that Olivia seemed to instinctively know this.

"Wow." She managed to murmur after a while.

"Mmmhmm," Olivia agreed, a smile edging into her voice.

"That was…."

"Yeah…"

Alex nuzzled the brunette's neck, inhaling the delicate scent of Olivia's shampoo, and something that was Olivia alone.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, the blonde heard her lover clear her throat. "So you kinda liked taking control huh?"

Alex, now sated and not quite so determined as she had been at the start of the evening, couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Maybe."

"Hmm…"

Another moment of expectant silence yawned.

"Fine, I liked it," she admitted, burying her head in Olivia's neck and blushing harder.

Olivia chuckled. Her fingers stroked the gossamer threads of Alex's hair, soothing, and caressing, before she turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Wanna know something?" She asked softy.

"Mmm," Alex replied, eyes closing, losing herself in the caress.

"I kinda liked it too."

And Alex grinned.

She couldn't deny it. It had been an awesome birthday this year.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I do take requests. Feel free to pm me with em


End file.
